


Moments like these

by PhoenixReed



Series: Caleb Deserves Nice Things [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Cute, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Hurt Caleb Widogast, M/M, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixReed/pseuds/PhoenixReed
Summary: While the Mighty Nein is battling a mage hunter golem, Caleb takes a hit intended for Fjord. While waiting for Cadueces and Jester, Fjord tries to keep Caleb safe and alive.
Relationships: Fjord & Caleb Widogast, Fjord/Caleb Widogast, The Mighty Nein & Caleb Widogast
Series: Caleb Deserves Nice Things [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131149
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Moments like these

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill. I don't own them. I know this isn't Canon. If you don't ship it that's fine, I do. I hope you enjoy it.

"It looks even madder!" Beau shouted over the loud noises.

The clanking of metal, growls of anger, screams of pure rage. This small room was far too loud, especially with the Mage Hunter Golem preparing for another strike.

"FJORD!" Caleb shouted, already in full sprint. Of course, he'd seen it first, the Mage Hunter Golem was preparing to punch a hole through Fjord.

Fjord looked up from searching for weapons to see Caleb dive in front of him, the Golem proceeded to hit and fling him across the room.

Fjord felt his breath hitch as Caleb smacked into the nearby wall, hitting the floor below just as hard, body unmoving.

"MOVE!" Yasha shouted to Fjord, prompting him to get out of the way so she could get a better hit.

Fjord ducked and rolled out of the way, sprinting towards Caleb's still figure.

"Caleb?" Fjord urged, sliding to his knees panic taking over. His hands hovered over Caleb's shoulders, his brain trying to figure out what to do.

Fjord carefully rolled him onto his back, tapping his face lightly. "Caleb, let me see those pretty eyes."

He thought his heart was going to stop until Caleb groaned and his forehead scrunched in pain.

"C'mon," He pleaded, "Look at me."

Caleb's head lolled to the side, falling to rest on Fjord's hand as his eyes cracked open.

"There you are," Fjord whispered, "Can you talk to me?"

Caleb took a deep breath and his face scrunched tighter, "h'rts."

"Ok, sh, sh, I've got you." Fjord planted a soft kiss to Caleb's forehead.

Fjord scanned Caleb up and down, noting the large bruise now forming along his neck and spreading beneath his shirt.

"Alright," Fjord spoke, "Alright... um. Alright..."

"y'u ke'p sa'in' tha'." Caleb slurred out, hazy blue eyes staring into Fjord's pale green eyes.

Fjord huffed out a small laugh, unable to hide the fear behind it. "I've gotta check for bleeding ok?"

"Ja."

Fjord carefully removed his hand from Caleb's face and began checking for bleeding, there were several smaller spots that were bleeding but the biggest concern was the fact that he wasn't showing much bleeding at all. Fjord wasn't trained like Caducues and Jester but he knew that meant the bleeding was internal.

"Ok," Fjord began, turning to see Caleb's eyes sliding shut. "No, NO!" He blurted, effectively waking him.

"No sleeping, I need you to stay awake until Jester or Caducues can come heal you."

Caleb blinked slowly at Fjord, "'k."

Fjord moved so he was sitting closer to Caleb's head, not hearing the battle behind him, all he could hear was Caleb's wheezing. He slid to sit behind Caleb, carefully lifting him.

Caleb hissed, Fjord mumbled his apologies and let him rest against his chest.

"There, that should help you breathe better."

"Danke." Caleb whispered, head lolling to sit against Fjord's armor.

Fjord brought his arms to encircle his wizard, protectively holding him as he watched Yasha and Beau flank the Golem, he had almost forgotten they were fighting.

Veth was on the other side of the room with Jester and Caducues, spells and magic firing from each of them.

"ich liebe dich." Caleb mumbled out, voice quiet.

Fjord felt his panic spike when Caleb went limp in his arms, "Caleb?"

He quickly lowered Caleb to the ground and was on his knees beside him once again, desperately tapping the side of his face as if it would magically wake him up.

"JESTER!" Fjord screamed, "CADUCUES!"

Fjord could feel tears running down his face, he didn't care.

He didn't hear Caducues come running up behind him, he 'definitely' didn't almost hit him when he quickly sat down beside Caleb.

Within seconds he had his hands on Caleb's face and was praying to the Wild Mother, Fjord grabbed Caleb's limp hand and held it to his lips praying to anything that was listening.

Caleb took a deep breath, color beginning to return to his face. He squeezed Fjord's hand, eyes cracking open.

"Gods Caleb." Fjord choked out, kissing his hand.

Caleb blinked at him, confused eyes fading to understanding. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Fjord took a steadying breath, helping him into a sitting position.

"Danke, Caducues." Caleb smiled, head turning to face the other man.

"My pleasure, Mr. Caleb. Do be careful. You still need rest."

Caleb nodded and brought his eyes back to Fjord, who cupped his face. He rested his forehead against Caleb's.

"I thought I lost you." Fjord whispered.

Caleb smiled, "You didn't."

"I love you." Caleb whispered.

Fjord smiled, "I love you too."

Veth was running towards them, the Golem laying on the ground out of commission. "Caleb!" She shouted.

Caleb opened one of his arms to let Veth encompass him in a hug, happily taking in the love.

"Don't do that." She hissed, taking his face into her hands and moving it around, checking him over.

"Yeah." Beau muttered as she walked over.

Yasha was right behind her, "Yes."

"You're our squishy wizard!" Jester said excitedly.

Caducues smiled, "True to that."

Fjord took Caleb's hand and smiled, "Always our wizard."

No one commented on fact that Fjord's face was stained with tears, no one commented on the fact that Caleb's sleeping roll was pressed against Fjord's that night. They knew the drill.


End file.
